


Nothing Personal

by PoachedEggs



Category: Gravity Falls, Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Drug dealer!Jonathan, Drug lord!Bill, F/F, Highway to hell plays in the background, It's rather explicit so be careful, M/M, Stripper!Dipper Pines, Stripper!Sock, triggers maybe, welcome to hell/gravity falls crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoachedEggs/pseuds/PoachedEggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nothing personal</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to hell, everybody. I'll be your guide

  1. There were 360 dots on the ceiling. It was a little bit of a challenge since he was moving around so much, but Dipper was rather proud at his accomplishment. He began to zone back into his surroundings and the first thing that filled his senses was the creaking of the bed and the grunts of the man that was on top of him. Dipper made no noise as he watched the man with disinterest and Dipper even sighed in impatience for his ‘partner’ was taking rather long to finish. Dipper crossed his arms and looked at the man with leering eyes but the man did not notice as his eyes were tightly shut, lost in the pleasure that was only one-sided. He whispered curses and all that Dipper could think about was how he was in dire need of a shower as this stranger was just dripping onto Dipper from trying so hard.



    Dipper looked at his nails and pulled off some stray cuticles, accidentally creating a hang nail and Dipper growled out ‘fuck’ and the man above him gave a cocky laugh. “Yeah, you like this, don’t you? You dirty, little slut.” Dipper practically snorted but held it back, giving a charming smile and wrapping his arms around the man’s neck. “Yeah, baby. I love you pounding into me.” Dipper breathed out and the man groaned. Dipper tried his best to get tips with his services and he found stroking someone’s ego did just that. But this man, with his subpar dirty talk, was getting rather boring, as if he were interesting in the first place, and Dipper had to get back to work. So, Dipper began to whisper back filthy requests and praises and that seemed to make the man whimper and helped to edge him along until he finally teetered over the edge and gave a long, loud groan.

    As soon as the man was out of Dipper and flopped onto the bed, Dipper was out of bed rather quickly and began to change into his rather revealing outfit. “That’s 120, baby.” Dipper said absentmindedly as he put on his g-string. The man turned on his side to reach for his wallet on the nightstand and pulled out some 20s, even giving Dipper an extra 30 as a tip. Dipper grabbed the cash with delicate fingers and gave a tempting smile to the man. “Thanks, hun. I hope to see you again real soon.” Dipper cooed as he turned to walk out, making sure to sway his hips with exaggeration, ass bouncing. If you want a frequent customer then you have to give them a little taste of what they’ll earn if they obey Dipper’s wishes.

    As soon as Dipper opened the door, dance music flooded in and Dipper gave one last wink to the man and closed the door behind him to leave his customer to his own devices. Dipper wasn’t cheap and he was sure that the man did not have enough money for Dipper’s services again. Sashaying down the hallway, passing by rooms with noises of sex emanating from within, Dipper could feel himself getting hard and he smirked. He just loved sex. He thought that it was a rather beautiful thing when you give away your strength and replace it with being vulnerable, but that’s when you’re with a very caring lover and Dipper hasn’t been in a relationship in a while. He found that fucking was a personal favorite of his if he had to pick one. Just the primal, ball slapping sex that he received from rather experienced customers, not like the one he had just been with, he didn’t need to fake his pleasure for a few extra bucks.

    Opening a side door that led to the main room of the building, flashing lights and cheers and whoops bombarded his senses as he made his way to the backstage to get ready for his performance. He could feel eyes following his movement and Dipper gave a little wiggle of his ass and he earned some whistles and cat-calling. Dipper looked to the stage and gave a smile as he witnessed one of his rather interesting co-worker: Napoleon Maxwell Sowachowski, or Sock which was his stage name. Sock told Dipper once that his nickname was something that showed his innocent and playful side, but Dipper felt as though it was a euphemism of some sort.

    Now, the thing about Sock was that he had a few factors that helped him in the long run when it came to the profession they were both in; youth and a dash of innocence that was just begging to be corrupted. Well, Dipper didn’t know how much innocence was left by the way Sock was sliding against that pole, but the blush that tinted his cheeks were enough to show that Sock wasn’t a veteran in this line of work. Dipper remembered when he was given Sock as a trainee, all quivering and stammering. Dipper had smirked seductively and for his first lesson he taught Sock how to do a lapdance, leaving Sock red as a plump tomato as Dipper had bent over in front of Sock and wiggled his lily-white ass. It was a bumpy start, but soon Sock got into the swing of things and found that the pole was his favorite tool in the art of seduction, his favorite move being to swing himself around the pole and, especially when he is able to dress up as a rather suggestive fireman. It was always entertaining to hear sirens go off, lights center onto the stage as Sock was announced and he came walking down like a model, twirling a firehose in his hands. The DJ would warn that the front row was in the splash zone and the customers would get a mouthful of water as Sock smiled deviously.

    Strolling into the backstage, Sock’s little show being over, the young man ran over to Dipper with a giddy demeanour. Sock was still fairly new and he was always looking for Dipper’s approval seeing as how Dipper was one of the main stars of the club. Sock said his hellos as he bounced up and down with excitement, a rush from his performance as Sock asked Dipper how he thought of his little show. Dipper nodded in approval, giving a few pointers here and there before he was called onto the stage. Sock gave his good lucks as he exited backstage to roam around the customers and Dipper went to work, giving everything from teasing peeks and crawling on his knees while humping the ground.

~

    The cheers had died away, a calm air floating about the main room as a single janitor mopped along the stage and when he believed that no one was looking, he would dance around the handle of the mop, humming a tune that suited his ministrations.

    Dipper waited at the main door, waiting for Sock to finish changing out of his costume and watch the bustle of the city as men and women sized up Dipper as they passed by, but he did not answer their flirtatious looks with his own as he was quite tired from work and didn’t feel like taking anyone home tonight. Then, Dipper heard hurried footsteps coming towards him and he looked to see Sock with black leggings and a grey hoodie that was rather very large for his small frame. “Sorry, sometimes those costumes are rather hard to get out of.” Dipper waved away his apology and they went on their way to their homes. Dipper felt like Sock’s guardian and the boy’s innocence was something that Dipper wanted to preserve, so Dipper always kept a close eye on his little green horn and made sure that he was never alone while on the job or outside for Dipper feared that the worst would come to Sock.

    Looking at Sock’s grey hoodie, Dipper asked,”Do you think your boyfriend is home?” Sock hummed in thought and shook his head. “I don’t think so. He had a really big deal today and, to be honest, I was very wary for him to leave this morning as his new boss is rather cruel when it comes to profits. I mean, what if Jonathan screws up? Adding to the worry that someday he may be caught, there’s this new threat in which he may end up in some dumpster somewhere.” Sock shrunk in on himself and Dipper gave a gentle side hug. “Don’t worry, baby. Jonathan is a smart guy and he knows what he’s doing. I’ve known Jonathan enough that I have quite the trust in him that he’ll get shit done. But remember, if he ever breaks your heart, I’ll be the one who will putting his body into a dumpster.” Sock chuckled,”Jonathan would never do that. But, thank you.” Dipper smiled,”Sure, babe. No worries.”

   They soon came to Sock’s apartment and after a kiss on the forehead from Dipper and a big hug from Sock, Sock climbed the stairs to his home and Dipper made sure that Sock made it inside in which he turned on his heel and began to walk home.

~

   Every time Dipper would come home, it was like his sister was seeing her brother for the first time. “Dipper!” Mabel cried as she threw herself onto her brother as Dipper tried to make sure that Mabel wouldn’t rub any food on him as she always made sure to cook a hot meal for Dipper before he got home.

    “At first I wanted to make my Mabel juice with pancakes, but Pacifica” Here she made a half-assed glare at the blonde girl who setting up small dining room table that stood on the border of the living and kitchen.”decided that we should have stuffed crab. She at least let me make french fries and some tea.” Dipper raised an eyebrow. “Stuffed crab? Sounds a little expensive.” Dipper hated when Pacifica would make dinner for she always went a little far on the food and Dipper would feel like he was indebted to Pacifica.

    Pacifica sniffed and turned a page of her weekly magazine. “Dipper, seriously, when are you going to lighten up about money? You know that I can take care of you, Mabel, and Stan.” Dipper gave a sigh. “But you know how I feel about you doing all these things for us. Mabel and I put bread on the table, you go about doing your modeling and Stan stays in the apartment to keep well. We don’t need a pampered life.” Pacifica turned another page,”Right. You seem pampered enough with all those guys giving it to you.” Dipper took a large step towards Pacifica but Mabel glided in front of him and outstretched her arms. She had a determined face and Dipper sighed, mumbling about how he shouldn’t have to deal with this shit and started to head to his room. “Aren’t you hungry?” Mabel asked.

    Dipper looked at her, and looked at Pacifica. “No. Apparently I already had my fill today.” Pacifica snorted and Dipper turned back to Mabel. “Don’t give Stan any of that shit. Just, make sure that he has some soup or something and that he takes his bedtime pills.” Mabel gave a short nod and Dipper began to walk to his room when he heard shuffling in one of the rooms and his name was called. Dipper sighed, prepared himself and walked into the room that was parallel to his. Beeps reverberated in Dipper’s ears as Stan gave long gasps with the help of his oxygen tank. Arm trembling, Stan beckoned for Dipper to come closer and he did so, seating himself onto a chair that stood next to the bed. Stan made to pull of his oxygen mask, but with gentle fingers, Dipper stopped him from doing so and pushed Stan’s hands back down to his sides. Stan gave a hopeless look and Dipper sat by Stan’s side until he finally fell asleep. Then Dipper stood and decided that he needed a shower or else he would receive Pacifica’s bitch face for the rest of the night.  


	2. Announcement!

I'm so sorry for not updating in a long time. Due to personal issues and me getting ready for college, hopefully my muse will return to me and I can continue this work. Thank you to everyone who is understanding and patient! :3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments give me life and boost my confidence! Also, please check out my other works, it would mean a lot! ^.^


End file.
